MuggleShopping
by WEAT-BIX
Summary: a 5 yr old Sirius is sent shopping (without money) and makes up his own mind about muggles. warnings inside.


By: WEAT-BIX  
  
Rating: pg **Warning:** some violence/child abuse, theft and a different way of looking at things. **Do not read if you are a kleptomaniac**. Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns the characters, muggles. Summary: Sirius is sent shopping (without money) and makes up his own mind about muggles. P.O.V.'s: Sirius's Category: general/angst Spoilers: harry potter books (not no' 2) A/N: I wrote this when I was in a weird mood so it's confusing and doesn't make all that much sense (what does?).  
  
Sirius's P.O.V.

I was five when I first went shopping. It wasn't supposed to become a chore but it has. My mother says it's cheaper that way. The first time was on Regulus's third birthday. The day beforehand a young muggle girl had come to the front door and when I answered it she said that she had accidentally kicked her ball into our backyard and asked if I could get it for her. I went and got it but on the way back my father saw me and asked what on earth I was doing with the ball. When I told him I was giving it to the girl at the door he ran to the door, I followed him. I got there just in time to see him set the girls skirt on fire with his wand. The girl rolled around on the ground screaming till the fire was out then ran away crying. My father slammed the door, turned to me and screamed "HOW DARE YOU COOPERATE WITH A MUGGLE." "I don't understand, what's wrong with muggles" I said. "MUDBLOODS HAVE PART NONMAGICAL PARENTS AND IMPURE BLOOD, MUGGLES HAVE FULL NONMAGIC MUGGLE PARENTS AND IT'S A WONDER THEY HAVE ANY BLOOD AT ALL." He screamed. "but they cant help who their parents are can they?" I asked. My father then kicked the ball I was still holding into my nose breaking it and making it bleed. He grabbed the front of my robes and lifted me off the ground so that I was staring straight into his eyes. He shook me slightly as he said "muggles are filth." He threw me a metre and a half backwards and I slammed into the wall, slid down it and stayed there. I desperately wanted to hurt him back but I could not fight him, he was too strong, so I didn't try. I sat there for the rest of the day while my father put a concealment charm on the house and while my family had dinner. As they left for bed I heard my mother say "you should do that more often it s the longest hes sat still, ever." Once they were upstairs I got up, got something to eat then went to bed.  
  
When I woke up the next morning my back still hurt. I washed the blood off my face and got changed wondering why I always had to stick up for people when I knew it didn't do any good. When I got down to the kitchen I noticed that my mother was looking stressed and frustrated. "Good morning." I said looking in her direction not to be rood but being careful not to make eye contact. "Good indeed" she said in a mocking tone "Regulus's birthday and we don't even have a cake not even the ingredients to make a cake and it's on a wizarding holiday too, only those filthy muggle shops are open crowded with that scum." I had climbed onto the bench to get the bread out of the cupboard (I couldn't reach from the floor) when my mother grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. My arm scratched the cupboard door on the way but once she caught me with those deep dark eyes of hers the bruise forming on my arm was far from my mind. They were the type of penetrating eyes that said I-know-you-so-well-I-know-all-those-secrets-you've-never-shared-with- anyone and normally made people confess to things she had no knowledge of. She just stared into my eyes for a second before saying "YOU associate with filth, YOU can go to the muggle store." "but I don't know where it is or what we need." I said. "You walk two blocks to the left then turn right and go to the bottom of the hill, it has a big red sign with green letters. We need eggs and milk, I've got the rest. Ok." She said. "Alright. But don't I need muggle clothes" she gave me a odd stare so I added "just so that they find out we exist and bug us." My mother lifted her wand and waved it at me, if felt my stomach turn but all that happened was my robes changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I walked to the door then turned back and asked. "Wont I need money or something to give them for the milk and eggs?" my mother threw a vase at me which missed and smashed against the wall as she screamed. "YOU NEVER GIVE MONEY OR ANYTHING ELSE TO MUGGLES A RAT THAT CRAWLS THROUGH CRAP IS A HIGHER FORM OF LIFE THAN A MUGGLE!" I needed it to stop so I said. "Your right muggles are filth, but isn't it illegal not to give them something?" my mother replied "Yes but 'we must do what is right regardless'." That must be the one thing my mother ever said that I agree with I just disagree with what she says is 'right'.  
  
I walked out in muggle clothes thinking. 'Left two blocks right bottom of the hill red sign green letters milk eggs, two blocks right bottom of the hill red si...'. Partly because I needed to remember it, partly because I wanted to avoid planing how to get the stuff I needed but mostly to avoid the general feeling that what was 'right' was wrong. When I got to the bottom of the hill I realised it was steep and I would need a bag to carry the milk and eggs back up it so I approached a muggle kid that looked about my age and asked. "Can I have your bag?" he replied. "As if, ill trade you something for it though." I dug into my pockets, found a dung bomb and pulled it out. "How about this dung bomb?" I said. "What is it?" the kid asked. "Kinda like a trapped fart, you throw it and it stinks." I said. "Sounds cool. It's a deal, but it better work." He took some food and a drink out of the bag and took my dung bomb, I picked up the bag and entered the shop. I walked around until I found a cold section. There was a lady standing nearby so I asked, "Is this the milk?" "Yes dear. You here by yourself?" she asked. "no my big brothers getting some bread and cheese while I get the milk and eggs. Do you know where I can find the eggs?" I asked. "Just here." She walked across the isle and picked up some eggs and gave them to me. "Thanks." I said and walked into an isle with no one in it where I put the eggs and milk into my bag. I then walked out the way I came in except there was a beeping noise. Everyone in the shop looked at me, and two teenagers came up to me. One had brown hair and lots of pimples, the other had blond hair and a crooked nose. The blond one said, "Can I please see what's in your bag?" I opened the bag revealing the eggs and milk. The one with the pimples said "Your going to have to pay for those." I muttered "but I don't have any money." The one with the pimples said "if you put them back we won't get you into trouble." I murmured "if I don't take them home ill get into trouble" the blond one said "You can take them back now or get arrested which would get you into more trouble." I murmured "I don't want to get into trouble, I don't want to get hurt." The blond one said "There your choices." But the one with the pimples knelt down and looked me in the eyes, for the time it takes lightning to strike a deep understanding flew between us. He said "He can take it, my shout" and handed the blond one some coins "just don't do it again" he said but continued in a whisper "at least don't get caught." Then he stood up, I said "thanks!" and walked out.  
  
The milk got heavy walking up the hill but the thought that muggles can be decent kind understanding people occupied my thoughts most of the way. When I got home I hid my muggle stuff so that I could use it whenever I wanted. And even though I have to get stuff every week I've rarely been caught since. I've learnt to swipe the bar codes myself or walk around the beepers or go out the fire exits or take the bar codes off entirely or take things from the storage department. I've learnt a great many ways but I'd prefer to pay if I could, I'd prefer to help the muggles except that I prefer not getting hurt more.


End file.
